mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
White Fang
White Fang Clan “Through pain comes, success. Through success comes power. Through power comes war. Through war comes victory…” = White Fang Clan Leader(War Lord)/Contacts: Clan Leader: War Lord Zhorzod Contacts: Faction: '''Vanghoul '''IC Information and History: Overall: Social Structure: ''' In White Fang, members are accepted to join by a show of strength. If you are found weak you will never be a member. With this mentality, the clan has become strong. Through their strength comes reward. If you are found to be strong enough in battle you may progress through the ranks as all do. The stronger you are the higher you are, reaching up to War Chief. You are found weak if you have never been in a battle or proven yourself. '''Race: A large number of members are Orc but the clan accepts Orc, Goblin, Gnoll, Troll, and Undead (Necromancers and of the sort). These races are a must... For the most part. Like stated multiple times, if you show great strength you maybe asked to the arena for a test. Religion: Religion has no place in battle. White Fang praises the clan and its War Lord. However individuals my also praise whom or whatever after those two things. Culture/Customs: ''' The culture of the White Fang is one thing... War. The culture is a brutal and cold one. When not in battle the members carry out varies job oriented jobs such as the Quartermaster will be restocking his Arms room etc. After each battle there is a feast and meeting as to celebrate the victory. Do not search for praise outside of these events. '''Activities: The White Fang engage in varies combat and non-combat activities such as war, planning of war, raiding, sparring, and individual responsibilities. Anything outside of this must be cleared by at minimum the Shaman. If found doing now clan activities without permission, the heathen shall be killed. Justice: ''' The White Fang has little to no laws, making their clan very volatile. The only laws they do have are: # Dishonoring the White Fang - Any act that would shame the glorious name that is White Fang. (The War Lord will see to all of these offenses. The max penalty is death) # Disrespect of the Hierarchy (War Lord, Shaman, etc.) - Any act that would cause offense or have others question higher members. (The max penalty is public mutilation until dead) # Turning your back to the White Fang - An act of abandoning the clan and leaving without permission from the War Lord himself. (The max penalty is imprisonment for life) # Dishonorable Murder - Any murder that is seen as sneaky, back stabbing or outside the field of battle (unless it was self defense with proof) (The max penalty is a dishonorable death) # Theft from the White Fang - Stealing anything from the clan for personal gain or status (The max penalty is the removal of ones hand for the first offense) '''Current Members: (In order of Rank) # War Lord: Zhorzod # War Chief: # High Shaman/Shaman: # Raid Leader: # Task Master: # Quartermaster: # Smithy: # Berserker: # Grunt: # Grunt: OOC Information: This clan is for players that like PvP and want to be a part of a greater story on the server. Our mission is to write server history.Category:Player Clans